Narumi Osone
|height = 137 cm (~4'5") |weight = 33 kg (~73 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 66 cm (~26") |blood_type = A |likes = Gourmet food |dislikes = Junk food |family = *Unknown |participated = Killing Game |fates = Survived the Killing Game |status = Alive (Incarcerated) |affiliation = *Participants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation = Hope's Angels (Previous Leader) |game portrayal = Bblackroses}} Narumi Osone ''(大曽根 成海, Ōsone Narumi)'' is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. Her tiltle is Ultimate Gourmet ''(超高校級の「美食家」, chō kōkō kyū no "bishokuka" lit. Super High School Level Gourmet).Meet the Ultimates - Narumi Osone=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3qcv3Fr88s&%7CMeet the Ultimates - Narumi Osone (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/g3SFni2OcZA[https://jisho.org/search/%E7%BE%8E%E9%A3%9F%E5%AE%B6 Ultimate Title: Translation] Appearance Narumi Osone is a short girl with a tan complexion. She has caramel eyes with faint four-pointed stars in them, short red-brown hair, two mini buns, and swooping bangs. Narumi wears a tiger-printed yellow bandanna, a long white dress shirt with a pocket, and brown suspenders. She has a mini duck pin on her left suspender. She wears a bell bottom skirt with a logo of a fork and knife, presumably from her previous school. She wears chartreuse stockings and light brown boots with a lace pattern. Name Her given kanji name ''成海 (Narumi) is composed of the characters 成'' ("formation") and ''海 ("ocean").Name meaning Her surname kanji (大曽根) is composed of the characters 大'' ("big"), ''曽 ("formerly") and 根 ("root").大 (meaning)曽 (meaning)根 (meaning) Personality Narumi is a childish character and is claimed to be quite stupid. She has an excellent critiquing ability, to the point that she tends to criticize things other than food. Narumi has intense mood swings and can jump from one emotion to its polar opposite in a moment's notice. She likes to have fun, is generally outgoing, and dislikes when people interrupt her fun. Despite being the Mastermind, Narumi's friendship with the group did not seem to be a lie, as she wishes them all good luck during her trial after the Killing Game. Talent and Abilities Being the Ultimate Gourmet, she is an expert with food History Before Killing Game Narumi came from a rather large family, and her father (Taizo Osone) was the former Ultimate Chef. He was one of the students at the newly-established Hope’s Peak Academy, where Makoto Naegi had been the new headmaster after the tragedy. His effort and skills led him to start his own restaurant, which ended up being called “The Osone” after his popularity as a chef took off. Through his line of work, he eventually met his wife, Ikuyo. They got married, and decided to have children. They had a shared dream of a large family, which led to the two of them having quite a few children. Thankfully, Seita was quite fertile, resulting in a very large family, ending up with a few dozen children. Narumi was born, herself, as one of the middle children, giving her a good collection of older and younger siblings. While many went off to pursue other passions other than cooking, a handful did stay with their culinary roots, Narumi being one of them. Narumi was diagnosed with Ryouji’s Syndrome, a condition that causes her to temporarily swell up with fat after consumption of food due to a pancreatic mutation that causes the rapid, overproduction of fat, which ends up being regulated to a period of normalcy over a period of hours. It also results in an expanded ability to consume food, allowing the afflicted to eat more than average. There are no major long-term effects of this condition that are known. She was made a subject of ridicule at school when this condition began to show itself. Due to this, she ate relatively little at school, as the condition shows itself after a longer period of time if less food is eaten. Inversely, this means it’s seen more quickly if larger amounts of food are eaten. Narumi’s lack of eating during school left her more irritable, resulting in her to become more outwardly critical of others, partially as a defense against her own issue. When Taizo was informed of this, he made sure to give her large meals at home. This would manifest itself in large dinners for Narumi to compensate for the small amounts of food during her time of learning. This helped give Narumi a lot of experience with food, helping her to become the gourmet she is today. This also resulted in the two spending more time together, and becoming closer. Narumi was less willing to show herself when she had these weight gain spells, except around family. Her periods where she was bloated, she’d often have her father’s company, which helped these spells become more tolerable for her overtime. Also while Narumi was growing up, her father began a show called “Kitchen Disasters with Taizo Osone”, where he’d go around to various restaurants around the world, helping to save them from their failing businesses, and improve them as a whole. Narumi tagged along on these ventures, and she was able to see how the critical nature she was developing could be used for something good. This finally ended up culminating in her talent as the Ultimate Gourmet, with her being the only Osone to get a talent like her father. Her family praised her greatly for the achievement, extremely proud of her. She was looked up to by the rest of her siblings, leaving Narumi somewhat at the top of the Osone clan, under her parents, her father being the one she went to for advice and guidance. In recent years, Taizo became more involved with the Rights for Ultimates (RFU) movement amid Precept's Peak's opening and the continual antagonization of Ultimate students within society. As a former Ultimate himself, he joined the RFU and became one of its members. However, during a riot that had occurred at a RFU protest, he was accidentally shot and killed by a police officer. Narumi, being the only Ultimate of her family, took on her father's will and became the "leader" of the rest of her siblings due to her status (she was not the eldest sibling). Taizo's killing made Narumi's distaste for the government into an outright anger. Her mental health suffered as a result of this (which is why her mood swings are so prominent) as she sought out revenge against the system that murdered her father. She was left without anyone for guidance, her emotional state now left unchecked. While Akira may have simply wanted to seek revenge against Sumiko's killer, Narumi wanted to dismantle the system that caused this position in the first place. Narumi believed that the despair that she felt immediately after Taizo's death was key in creating a revolution - she didn't seek world domination, but rather just a society that accepted Ultimates as they did in "the olden days". Despair is random, unpredictable, and violent. By infecting Japanese society with this despair, the government would have its hands too tied up in managing the despair crisis to deal with their antagonization of Ultimates. Narumi's plan was to do this, then have her and her Ultimate allies come in after a short time as the "Hope's Angels" (name WIP) to spread hope to the people and restore society back to normal with the exception of praising Ultimates in the way that was done pre-Junko. Because of him being the grandson to Sumiko (someone who adored despair), Akira was one of these apparently talented Ultimates that Narumi had picked up as an ally along the way. Learning the truth of Sumiko's murder, Narumi strengthened her resolve in her plans and decided that if casualties had to be made to create change, then so be it. Akira talked about Despair and the Tragedy with Narumi, and Narumi used this new information to help formulate her plan, as well as get her hands on the Junko AI. During the planning for this revolution, the Osone family was able to gather plenty of resources and information, not just because of the Osone fortune, but due to the family’s spread from sheer size, giving a large skillset to work with collectively. Narumi worked hard to set up this plan, settling on Precept’s Peak as the tool she’d use to accomplish this, using it to outright strike at the government directly. By driving other ultimates who attended, either willingly or by force, to despair, upon which she’d bring them to her side as the “Hope’s Angels”. She’d do this by blaming the killing games on the program the government was running, showing the horrors of it, which are demonstrated with Seishi Yodogawa. Once Narumi had fully assembled this army, she’d release the Junko AI she acquired through Akira, using that as the initial strike that would infect the populous with despair. Her allies would work behind the scenes to assist the AI in this process. Narumi would participate in the killing game to gain sympathy, and further the guise that the killing game is due to Precept’s Peak and the government. Killing Game Chapter 1 As of this current moment, Chapter 1 has not been finished. TBF Chapter 2: Beneath the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 TBF Relationships Taizo Osone TBF Ayumu Fujimori TBF Seishi Yodogawa TBF Akira Tsuchiya She and Akira both worked together as the Masterminds of the Killing Game. However, they did not like each other, due to their conflicting views on Hope and Despair. Narumi siding with Hope, while Akira sided with Despair. Aruma Todoroki TBF Kasumi Izumo TBF Kazuomi Samejima TBF Kego Sakuma TBF Maiko Kagura TBF Marin Mizuta TBF Mikoto Itsuki TBF Misuzu Aisaka TBF Mitsunari Koga TBF Nico Himuro TBF Saiji Rokudou TBF Trivia * Her voice actress, Bblackroses, also voices Hibiki Otonokoji from Super Danganronpa Another 2 in the English dub.Super Danganronpa Another 2: Hibiki Otonokoji's English Introduction * It is revealed in Chapter 2, when she eats (even if it's the tiniest amount) she'll temporarily bloat up to an almost massive size. However, the time of the bloat can change depending on the amount of food she eats. * She and Akira were both the Masterminds of the killing game. However, unlike Akira, she survived the killing game. Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Narumi Osone ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（大曽根成海） Tumblr ReBirth Ōsone Narumi.png FANDOM ReBirth Ōsone Narumi Full Body.png DRRB - Narumi Ōsone - Fullbody Concept Art.jpg DRRB - Narumi Ōsone - Symbol Details.png See also *Narumi Osone on the Fanganronpa Wiki References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ Category:Survivors